Endlessly
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: James Diamond has been busy for the past 2 months to even see his girlfriend. What happens when his girlfriend decides to leave the house & finds notes from him everywhere? Kinda corny, really. BUT I LIKE IT. *Not good with summaries. Oh, this was inspired by Endlessly by The Cab.


**DISCLAIMER: Hi ! I don't own anything except the plot & my OC. I wish I own the boys though. Won't that be fun ? :P  
So, the title & storyline came from a song by THE CAB called ENDLESSLY. I watched the MV & was immediately struck with an inspiration & it came to this!**

The static of my television was the only noise surrounding me as I curled up on the dark pink couch. It has been two months since James came by. James Diamond, the pretty boy and singer of Big Time Rush. My boyfriend since middle school. I knew that he was busy, being in an uprising boy band. However, how is it that he was so busy for the past two months to even visit me, his girlfriend who lived a few floors above apartment 2J in Palmwoods? Did Gustavo really pressure them 24/7 to practice?

I hugged myself tighter, feeling the tears threatening to pour down my face becoming too overwhelming. It has been two months since we last even saw each other and that hurt. I've never been separated from him for this long, other than when he and the other three guys were first brought to L.A. The reason I came out to L.A, to live in Palmwoods, was because James promised that we would get to spend more time with one another. We both knew that James would rarely return to Minnesota due to his hectic schedule. It still shocks me how he thinks me coming to L.A was the solution to our problem. I was talentless. There was nothing about me that was 'star' worthy. Except for my photography, which led me nowhere since I barely had any money to even fly to L.A, much less by a camera. Also, photography was not really a rising talent in Palmwoods. It was more for actors, actresses and singers of all sorts.

I sighed and switched the television off before heading to the balcony. Once I opened the door, the calming wind brushed past my face and messed up my auburn hair. I steadied my arms onto the railings and looked downwards, spotting Camille practising her lines for another audition, Guitar Dude chilling in a corner with his friends and some of the other rising stars that I didn't even recognise were splashing around in the pool, the loudness of their laughters ear deafening. Even the Jennifers were smiling with their smoothies! Was I the only one moping in my apartment? It seemed as though the whole of Palmwoods was having fun in the sun.

After staring at the light blue skies for hours, I decided that it was time to get out of the apartment. Enough moping about James. I changed into a pair of red skinny jeans that James had bought for me when I first arrived in L.A and a baby pink tank top. I tied my hair in a messy ponytail, grabbed my Vans high cut and proceeded to leave the apartment. However, when I opened the door, something caught my blue eyes. A DSLR and a note that had my name written on the cover. I inspected the handwriting. It was James's. I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

Seeing nothing but emptiness across the hallway, I grunted and opened the note, bending down to grab the heavy Canon camera in the process.

_Kaysee,_

_I know it's been so long. I'll explain. Soon._  
_Find all 5 of my notes and you'll find me. _  
_Oh, and babe, there's a clue close by to _  
_all my notes. Like this one, is a camera. _  
_Take pictures of these clues. They hold _  
_a secret. 5 NOTES, SWEETIE._

_See you soon, Love_

_JD xoxo_

_P.S: You'll find 2 in the Lobby and Pool. _  
_Remember the photos!_

I laughed at the last line of his note. It was so like James to capitalise the important information of his letters. I folded the note neatly and tucked in into my back pocket. I weighed the camera between my palms and took a moment to stare at it. 550D; the tag on the front of the camera read. My eyes bulged, huge enough to drop out of its sockets. This was the camera I wanted so badly back in Minnesota! What the hell?

I ran down the stairs to the lobby, keeping my eyes peeled for James's notes. I looked under the tables and chairs in the lobby, disappointment settling as I discovered nothing. Was someone playing with me? I sighed and slumped down on the couch in the lobby. I've looked everywhere for my second clue, yet, nothing. I placed the camera on the coffee table and threw my fists into the soft, comfortable couch.

I yelped in surprise when I felt the impeccable feel of paper poking out of the side of the couch. I looked at the doggy-eared paper next to me and pulled it out, once again greeted by James handwriting.

_If you're reading this, you're good! But _  
_that wasn't a good hiding spot, huh?_  
_Anyway, I did say that there was a_  
_clue, right? Look to your right, at_  
_Bitters' desk. At the palmwoods_  
_sign. It's there._

_I'm waiting._

_JD xoxo_

_P.S: Take pictures of whatever you_  
_think is worthy. Seriously, do it._

I shot the letter an incredulous look before glancing at the Palmwoods sign under the check-in counter. Several people walked past me, blocking my view of it. Frustrated, I stood up, tucked the new note into the same pocket as the previous one, and grabbed the camera. James stated that the clue was on the sign, so I quickly went up to it and studied the black, shiny Palmwoods sign. Ignoring the looks everyone around me gave, I ran my fingers along the surface of the sign, hoping that I could feel something that my eyes missed.

As though answering my thoughts, my fingers felt a slight bump before the texture became rougher. I squinted and realised that it was a duct tape. I peeled it off carefully, silently praying that it was James's clue. Once the tape was funny peeled off, the white coloured 'Jag' stood out against its black background. I positioned the camera in my hands and switched it on. Bringing the viewfinder up to my eyes, I focused the image and clicked it, a soft snap of the shutter proving that my image was caught.

I looked at the 'Jag' again and wondered what James was up to. He did just vandalise Palmwoods property. Bitters' would probably kill him. I chuckled at the thought of the big, fat Bitters' running after the muscular and athletic James. Yeah, it wouldn't take a genius to know if James would get in trouble in the end. I walked towards the pool, still filled with happy, screaming teenagers. I froze at the picture perfect moment before me. The Sun was lighting up at just the right angle. I contemplated my choices. Keep looking for the note and miss this opportunity or capture it?

I smiled and decided to capture it. I looked through the viewfinder, positioned the camera and captured the picture. I looked at the screen and grinned. Damn, that was one awesome picture! I went and looked around for another note afterwards. This time, I did find it before I decided to give up. The note was hidden well between Camille's stack of scripts for her auditions. It was just my luck that a part of it was peeping from somewhere between the stack.

I pulled the certain script from its place, flashing one of my killer smiles, that James taught me, to Camille, who smiled back and continued her practice. I flipped the page to where the note was. A large 'älskar' was highlighted in pink on the page. I scrunched up my face as I looked at the script. The words were foreign to me and I wondered what type of audition this was for. I shrugged off my thoughts, knowing that Camille had several talents that I was unaware of. Perhaps this foreign language was one of it. I snapped a picture of the 'älskar' before I grabbed the note and placed the script back in its place. I opened the familiar letter and drowned out all the sounds from the pool.

_Wow, I was not exactly expecting you _  
_to find this one! Well done, baby! Ok,_  
_your next clue is... My apartment._  
_Mama Knight's in there._

_Still waiting patiently._

_JD xoxo_

I sighed before heading to the elevator, waving at Camille. She shot me a knowing smile and winked as I entered the elevator, pressing the floor for 2J; Big Time Rush's apartment. I gulped as I stood outside the door, gathering the courage to knock. Mama Knight and me have only exchanged greetings, seeing as how we rarely meet. I knocked twice before I heard someone rustling with the lock. The door opened to Kendall's mother, who wore a smile shinier than the sun. She ushered me in.

"Um, I, uh," I stammered, not knowing how to explain my situation to Mama Knight. I shook my head and took out the notes that I had found and showed them to Mama Knight. She stared at them and giggled.

"Oh, these things! I think I saw one in James' bedroom," she told me, handing me back the notes. I smiled and thanked her before going into the bedroom.

I was taken aback by the cleanliness of the room. The floor was spotless and everything was organised. As I snooped around, I found a picture of me next to James's bed. I picked it up, staring at the ridiculous freckled, auburn-haired girl. It was the photo from our first date, back in middle school. I grunted. How could he keep that horrible picture! It took me a while to realise the note that had fallen out of the frame and was lying on the floor.

_Babe, hurry up! It's so boring_  
_without you! Find me quick!_  
_Oh, your next clue? Go to_  
_the park!_

_You're getting close._

_JD xoxo_

_P.S ; 3 more baby. Come on._

I fell back against his bed and was immediately enveloped by his scent. I placed the frame that I held upside down as I sunk deeper into his smell. I missed him so, so much. I slid the note into my back pocket as well.

With a heavy heart, I sat up and realised the white handwriting on the back of the frame; 'dig'. What did he want me to dig? Taking it as a clue, I took a picture of it. Before I left his room, his massive collection of Cuda spray caught my eye. They were positioned by height on his cupboard. I tapped a finger to my temple and fought the urge to stop and snap a picture. I needed to find James quickly and left the apartment, waving and hugging Mama Knight before I did. I ran out to the park and looked around. There are more people at the park than the pool! I thought as I made my way around, looking for a note.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted the smoothie stand that James and I went to for our first date in L.A. As I approached the stand, the seller looked at me and grinned.

"Kaysee?" he asked. I nodded in confusion. Exactly how did he know my name? He handed me a smoothie and a note.

_Oh, James is leaving notes with people I don't know now?_ I wondered as I grabbed the items and steered myself to a nearby bench. I should've grabbed a bag for the camera, really. It was so damn heavy. I placed the DSLR next to me as I began sipping my smoothie. I unfolded the note and began to read in anticipation. I was getting closer to seeing James and that alone was my motivation, other than wanting to find out what those foreign words meant.

_Sweetie, where are you? I'm_  
_still waiting here! Hahaha._  
_You got a smoothie with you,_  
_right? Drink it! Your clue is at_  
_the bottom. I'll tell you what_  
_it means soon, okay love?_

_MOVE YOUR BUTT, I'M_  
_DYING WITHOUT YOU._

_JD xoxo_

_P.S: Logan's snail experiment._

I chuckled and swallowed the last drops of my smoothie. Damn, it was tasty, especially during this hot weather. I peered into the smoothie cup and spotted some ice, partially melting, forming another word; 'min'. Min? As in Minutes? I asked myself as I stared at the word. Finally giving up at what James was trying so desperately to tell me, I quickly snapped a picture before the ice melted completely in the heated weather.

I stood and disposed the smoothie cup, tucking the note safely into my back pocket, before walking towards the tree where I had seen Logan's crazy snail love-making experiment. I shook my head as I remembered the incident. Logan in his white lab coat and goggles, looking at two snails through a big magnifying glass. He even played a romantic music for them, for God's sake! A butterfly was resting peacefully on one of the sticks from Logan's experiment. Its wings were unique and different from those I've seen in Minnesota. I quickly captured a picture. The sound of the shutter closing eventually scared the butterfly and sent it flying away.

I laughed. I stood next to the remnants of the experiment and looked around. I walked around the tree a couple of times, eyes glued to the floor. Where is it? I stifled a scream.

I threw my head backwards and grunted in frustration. That was when I saw it. The note was settled neatly on the branch above me, flapping slightly with the blow of the slow wind. I climbed, one hand gripping tightly on the camera while the other climbed up two branches, getting scratched by the rough bark on my arm. I sat on the sturdy branch and pulled the note away. Steadying the camera on my thighs, I began reading again, feeling my heart pumping faster with the thought of coming closer to seeing James again.

_Be careful on that branch, sweetheart!_  
_Don't fall or injure yourself! Probably_  
_not my best hiding spot. You're_  
_getting warmer! Can't wait to see_  
_you. I miss you so much._

_JD xoxo_

_P.S: Next to you. And our last date._

I stared at the note. Our last date was a day in this exact park. What was he talking about? I shook my head and turned to my side, staring at the big, rough tree bark. Carved carefully into the tree was 'ängel'. Angel?

I took another picture and climbed down, all the notes now packed in my back pocket. It was my last note next and I knew I was so close to give up. Also, I forgot to grab my phone before I left my apartment, so there was no way to contact anyone or check the time. I had to find James.

I walked around, retracing the steps of our first L.A date. By the time I reached my last destination, it was already late in the evening. The sun had begun to set and traces of the moon were slowly appearing. I finally reached our picnic site, short of breath, and hoped that it was the right place. I walked past the trees that covered our spot and, there it was. A picnic had been set up. Endlessly by The Cab began to play from somewhere and I started humming to it, my favourite song. A picnic basket sat on a very familiar blue and pink checkered picnic blanket with two empty wine glasses and a 1.5 litre bottle of coke. I moved closer to the blanket, placed the camera down on the basket, and picked up the note that lay in the middle of the whole set up. It was bigger than the previous ones. James definitely placed more effort in this last note.

_So, you found my secret!_

_Kaysee, I know it hurts knowing I can't be there always. I've been gone for 2 months, I know. I'm sorry. It's just that Gustavo's been an ass ever since we returned from our world tour. He's been sending us home late at night and expecting us in the studio as early as 7 in the morning. I'm so sorry for neglecting you, love. I guess my exhaustion isn't a good excuse at all, huh? I'm really, really sorry._

_But, guess what! Those 2 months helped me plan this flawless little plan. You see, babe. We've been together since middle school. I love you very much. Remember that one time when you had to move just before the start of high school and I kidnapped you? Well, that was hilarious. You should've seen our parents's faces when they caught us in that tight hug. I guess they knew not to separate us after that, huh? It wasn't easy staying together for this long, but we made it._

_Anyway, I've been thinking and saving up for this special occasion. Remember that house by the hill you took a picture of? I told you we'd get it one day, didn't I? I promise we will, okay? You don't need a miracle to see how perfect for me you are, because you have me. I'll remind you of all the perfection that you hold and the flaws that I've come to love so much._

_I've been in love with you ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you. And I'll love you endlessly, no matter what. Your annoyingly straight auburn hair, your calming blue eyes and your bubbly personality. Everything about you is perfect, lovable. You're my angel without wings, because without you, I'm incomplete. I'm like your wings the way you're my angel._

_I might be crazy and imperfect. But I swear I'm perfect for you, Kay. I need you to turn around now, alright?_

I heard someone move behind me, singing along to Endlessly, which had been on repeat ever since I reached out picnic spot. I turned around and gasped at the sight of James kneeling with something hidden behind his back. His hazel eyes stared into me as he showed me a closed box. His hands shakily opened the box to reveal a blueberry flavoured ringpop.

"_There's a shop down the street _  
_Where they sell plastic rings _  
_For a quarter a piece I swear it _  
_Yeah I know that it's cheap _  
_Not like gold in your dreams _  
_But I hope that _  
_You'll still wear it._"

I sank to my knees and hugged him tightly, the thought of laughing at his ridiculous proposal pushed away by the overwhelming part of me that missed him too much. He was more muscular now. The tears I had been holding back flowed freely as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I felt his arms come around my waist as he kissed the side of my head. "Will you marry me?" he asked in his husky voice. I smiled and nodded weakly, tears still falling.

He pulled my left hand and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. Cupping my cheeks with his warm hands, he lowered his lips to brush against mine. "Jag älskar dig, min ängel," he murmured as his lips crashed into mine. His tongue ran along my lower lip, coaxing me to open up.

A moan escaped my lips as he lowered us onto the blanket, giving him a chance to explore the depths of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to feel him closer to me. Instead of doing as I wanted, he pulled back and chuckled. He sat back and pulled me to settle between his toned thighs. He was still wearing some old jeans and a maroon tank top that he had brought from Minnesota despite all the designer clothes that he gets every month.

We sat quietly, watching the moon shine brightly in the night sky. James grabbed the camera and flipped through the pictures I had taken. I glanced up from under his chin just as a smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, Jamie?"

James looked at me and pressed a kiss on my lips before he cocked his eyebrows. "Yeah, Kay?"

"What's with the camera? What's with the games? What's with the ringpop? Oh, and what does those words mean? I think I only figured out 'ängel' as angel." I was bombarding him with questions while snuggled comfortably in his warmth and nibbling on his chin.

James laughed, a deep rumble from his throat that made me smile sheepishly. "I sort of got you a scholarship for photography here, in L.A and they needed some current pictures," he explained, his eyes watching the moon. "The camera's a gift, for never leaving me despite everything that had happened here."

I rubbed my nose against his neck as he continued explaining. "The game was to buy me time to reach here and it took only a while to plan, thanks to the help I got from the guys. The ringpop is, well."

I glanced up at James, whose face became slightly depressed and red. I cupped his cheeks and connected his lips to mine. He took it as an urge to continue explaining himself, so he did. "I couldn't get the original ring because I asked for it to be custom made and it's taking too long to reach L.A. It's temporary, don't worry." We chuckled before he took my hand and raised the ringpop to his lips. "We used to do this all the time, remember? I'll propose properly once the ring's here. For now, I'm reliving our childhood promises, for us."

His hand brushed away the single tear that had escaped from my eyes before he smiled softly. I snuggled closer into his warmth. "Oh, you still want to know the meaning to those words?"

I nodded. My curiosity on why James even sent me on a wild goose chase was answered. Except what those words meant. "I'm so speechless right now because you did all this for me. But I'm still curious on what those words mean. I've never seen or heard of them before."

"It means," James said as he pushed me gently onto the picnic blanket, hovering above me. His lips inched closer and closer to mine as he whispered, almost out of my hearing.

"I love you, my angel."

James didn't even wait for a reply. Instead, he pulled away and rummaged the picnic basket, pulling out some food containers. I gaped at him as he opened the containers and glanced at me. "Lets eat, I'm hungry!"

I laughed loudly. I grabbed a fork and began to feed him the spaghetti from inside one of the containers. Once he swallowed everything, I pounced on him, attacking his lips once again. He may be hungry for food, but I'm so desperately hungry for him.

***A/N: so .. the words that the OC found was 'Jag älskar dig, min ängel' , which basically means 'I love you , my angel' in Swedish. YES I MADE JAMES SPEAK SWEDISH IN THIS because ... Just because. Hahaha.  
Oh, also I realised I'm not updating frequently. Sorry. It's just that when I get an idea, somewhere along the way I'd get a writer's block. & it's becoming worse ever since I started facing insomnia. Don't worry though, I'm getting better ( I hope ) with the pills & stuff so ... Yeah. I'll try to update as often as possible. LEAVE REVIEWS PEOPLE THANKS. (Yes, I do reply to them too. :3)**


End file.
